Someday My Prince Will Come
by mandymld
Summary: At Nik and Emily's engagement party, someone returns for Elizabeth. Story is AH past January 2000.
1. Chapter 1

Someday My Prince Will Come

Summer 2002

Elizabeth sighed as she looked around the Port Charles hotel ballroom, her best friend was dancing with her prince, Nik and she had had a long hard road to get to this point but clearly they would have their happy ever after. If only...

"What is a beautiful woman like you doing standing out here all alone?" drawled Zander as he came out the open French doors then looking around and seeing her ex boyfriend stalking another woman said "Or is Lucky bothering you?"

With a laugh, Elizabeth said "No, and how did you know that I was out here?"

"When Spencer came inside in a snit, I overheard Luke going on and on about how his son would get a chance with his true love. That Nik and Emily getting married meant you would get back with his son." he said with a snicker.

Shuddering, Elizabeth said "Luke has his delusions but hey, that is Luke."

Zander looked at Elizabeth then at her recently arrived sister who was exiting the doors and approaching the two of them. "Hey, why are you to hiding out here?"

"I came out because Carly was annoying me. As for Zander, I figured that he had had another fight with his father, as for you, I figured that you were escaping Lucky too." she said with a raised eye brow.

"No, I had a run in with Carly too." Sarah said with a chuckle. Running her eyes over Elizabeth with envy as she took in the gown that only someone as tiny as Liz could wear, she said "AJ and she were arguing about Michael, then she found out that Courtney is at the party. She began shouting about how she betrayed her by marrying AJ and I am sick of hearing it."

"I saw her." she said dryly. "What makes me curious is why would she think that the blond air head wouldn't be here? Either way, that new doctor from GH is heading this way, anyone want to take bets on how long after he arrives Robin Scorpio comes out?"

Then looking at Patrick who had joined the hospital staff recently alongside his father when he came out on to the balcony she asked what was up with him. "You have been antsy for the last several days."

"I can't explain what is going on, doctor patient privilege but let me assure you, you will be happy." he said with a smirk as he looked at Elizabeth. He had had a man show up to see him, a patient who had taken a blow to the head recently that had given him his memory back.

Now he had to convince the beautiful brunette that he hadn't forsaken her, that his leaving had not been because had not loved her. That he had left for work, then had lost his memory and forgotten his promise, if not her. At least if Patrick had figured it out right, he thought with a sigh, the man hadn't been one of his more talkative patients.

Seeing a happy Emily coming to join them, Zander sighed and wished her well. They had been a couple until Emily had gone to California, but when she had been getting help, it was Nik who had flown out to help her and had won her heart.

"Thank you, Zander." she said with a bit of regret as she watched her ex leaving. When he had gone to talk to his boss, her cousin Ned, she saw her parents and was reminded why she had come out her in the first place. "I have news."

"Better than your engagement?" teased Elizabeth as she hugged her best friend who had dealt with the now dead ice queen.

"It depends on who you ask." she teased then with a look at Sarah asked if it was true that she had heard the rumors at the hospital that day. A confused Sarah didn't get it at first, then she realized what they were talking about earlier. The blond man who had visited with the Quartermaines... it had to be.

Elizabeth wasn't going to bite, she knew that Emily wanted her to guess, to play games but Elizabeth wasn't up to doing that. Hearing her name being called, she turned to see Sonny Corinthos and greeted the mobster.

"How are you?" he asked his eyes dancing as he debated giving her a hint at what he knew, but then seeing his ex wife, he signed and just let her walk away, knowing that Carly would need to be distracted.

Girding his loins, he soon had his ex-wife off in the corner and agreeing to speak to him later. They had gotten married when Carly had been thought pregnant with his child, until she had tripped down the stairs at the Quartermaine house and miscarried.

She had tried to blame AJ but the annoying pest had no been home at the time and it was almost two months later that he had learned that she had gone over to try and sneak Michael out of the house.

AJ had ended up with sole custody because of her lies, Sonny had divorced her but Carly had tried to cling, certain that he was the way to locate Jason who hadn't been seen since February 2000.

He had heard rumors from associates, had received a call from a heart broken Robin who he had visited and had made clear to that they were not going to be getting back together. Then nothing for two very long years, then out of the blue, a visit from a complete stranger had given him the truth.

Carly didn't get it, for months Sonny had paid absolutely no attention to her, now he was acting like she was the most exciting person in the room. Suspicious, she looked around and felt the buzz in the air, a certain sense of excitement that had to have nothing to do with the engagement, after all who really cared that Saint Emily was marrying her short, stout prince without a country, not her.

Seeing Courtney across the room, speaking to AJ who looked tense, suddenly begin to smile at someone coming through the door. Then a gasp from Robin who was standing nearby looking brokenhearted in spite of the doctor she had been digging her claws in standing next to her.

Checking, looking for one last woman, Carly didn't see her and she really didn't like that but her eyes quickly went to her former in laws and sure enough, they had the expected expression. Edward looked gleeful, his wife Lila looked complacent even as she whispered something to her daughter who had a frown on her face.

But it was Alan and Monica's expressions that had her thinking she was wrong, after all they were looking happy as they walked forward to greet the newcomer. Standing just in time to see the person embracing them, she pouted and sat down, positive it wasn't her Jason like she had been thinking, Jason would never have hugged the people who had raised him.

Turning to Sonny, she began to think he was regretting letting her go and Carly did what she did best, she began to flirt, after all her mama didn't raise no fool.

Across the room, Maxie Jones was awestruck as she saw the man striding across the center of the ballroom floor, letting nothing distract her as she talked to her sister and cousins. "Why does Jason look so different?"

"Maxie, do you ever pay any attention when Dad is talking?" asked Georgie with a roll of her eyes. "Jason had an accident a few years ago, just after he left town. He isn't Jason Morgan anymore, he is Jason Quartermaine again... or something like that. He just got hit in the head and forgot himself again."

After jokes about how the blond man shouldn't take anymore shots to the head, Georgie looked between Lucas, Dillon and Maxie's latest boy toy and said "Stop, the three of you are embarrassing us."

"Its fine, Georgie." said the husky timbered voice behind them with a slight grin as he looked at the young girl he recalled. "I was hoping you could do me a favor."

"Me. Do a favor? For you?" she asked in shock her hand pointing first at herself, then at him. "Why would you need my help?"

"Just come with me, I will explain." said Jason as he lead the young woman over to the other side of the room. After explaining what he needed, he handed her what she required to do what he wanted, then winked and hurried off to where the woman he had long been looking for was.

"Who is that?" asked Courtney only for AJ to reach for her head and escort her over to his parents. "Wait, you haven't answered me."

"No one that will matter to you." AJ said then asked his astonished parents. "Here, he is going to ask her here? Isn't it a little too soon? I mean, I wasn't even aware that they had ever gone on a dates, besides, Spencer is still chasing after her."

"But like she told Lucky when he came back, that she was glad he returned but she was unable to be anything more than his friend." said Monica with a smile. "Besides, Audrey has decided to do a little idiot blocking, my guess he believes her when she says that he is wrong that it wasn't Jason Morgan."

With a chuckle, AJ shook his head and went to dance with his wife, almost wishing he dared tell Carly the truth so that he could see her body spontaneous combusted when the truth sank in for the blond.

Elizabeth was speaking to Emily who was doing as requested, keeping her on the balcony while glowering at Sarah who was also not leaving. Sarah wanted to see her sister's expression, Dr. Drake had asked her to let him know how she reacted and she liked the handsome physician.

When Nik joined them, Emily closed her eyes, hoping he was as mature as he claimed to be. He had seen Jason earlier that day, had been cordial and surprised to hear the truth from the man. Now came the big test, how he reacted to knowing that the one thing Jason had come home for was Elizabeth.

Nik hadn't wanted to be there, Lucky had asked him to help get Elizabeth back inside so that he could ask her to dance, but he regularly went out of his way to avoid Sarah after attempting to seduce her back while under the brainwashing and she refused to accept that he had not wanted her according to Lucky.

Seeing Sarah and Emily seemed to be trying to get Elizabeth inside, he listened to what they were saying and groaned in annoyance. Apparently his brother had nothing to worry about, those two weren't trying to pair Sarah with him, they were trying to get Elizabeth and Lucky back together from the broad hints that they were dropping.

Loosely embracing his fiancee and with a quick greeting of the other two, let them be the ones to get Elizabeth inside, he was dreaming of a perfect future when he felt the slight buzz.

Emily smiled at Sarah who winked back while Elizabeth began to feel sick. She had thought her family and Emily had gotten the message that she wasn't interested in rekindling anything with Lucky two years ago, but from the jokes about true love and missing what was right in front of one's eyes, she was getting ready to make her excuses to leave the engagement party.

There was only one man she was missing and Elizabeth was well aware that no one but no one understood how deep her feelings for Jason had been that winter he had stayed with her at her studio.

He had left, explaining that he had to track down one of Sonny's enemies but he had promised to write to her, promised to send her post cards from every single destination... but after cards from Washington DC and Atlanta she had received nothing, for two years.

A bit miserable in her own little world she missed seeing the looks at the buzz going on in the other room, she was about to tell Emily she didn't feel well when her friend suddenly threaded her arms through hers and all but pulled her back into the ball room festooned with wooded playground as the perspective bride had requested of Elton the hotel decorator for these events.

"Em..." she began to speak only for her best friend to begin looking around in earnest for someone. Her heart beginning to sink at the idea of having to dance with Lucky, with having to deal with this nonsense yet again, she looked at Nik and decided it would be easier if he wasn't there when she spoke and asked him if he would get her a bottle of water. "I am feeling a little warm."

Nik ever the polite prince did as asked while Emily's grin widened and Sarah began to look around trying to find the person who had asked her to help.

"I wonder where he is?" muttered Sarah as she saw Robin standing with Patrick Drake and frowning as she squinted at the crowd near the Quartermaines.

"No idea, but the black crow looks ready to peek someone's eyes out, she saw him and is now trying to find out who it is he is looking for. He told me that he told her the truth, in spite of how it had to hurt." Emily said thinking it sucked to Robin.

"What about the banshee?" Sarah asked then with a sigh of relief said "Distracted by the Cheshire cat."

Elizabeth began to pay attention when her sister referred to someone as a crow but the banshee comment had her looking for Carly or Courtney. It couldn't be Courtney she was in a corner trying to peer at someone over her husband's shoulder as they danced.

Emily was beginning to get worried when she said "There he is, talking to town idiot."

"Which one?" murmured Sarah who then looked up in time to see Nik had returned and had brought Lucky with him. "Oh crap."

"Elizabeth, may I have this dance? I figure we should let bygones be bygones." said Lucky as he looked at his one true love.

"I am thirsty." she said rudely and reached out for the bottled water and took a long sip while glaring at her friends as she tried to find a diplomatic way to tell Lucky Spencer that she would rather dance with Helena Cassadine's former bodyguard than with him.

As the two women suddenly began speaking to one another in soft whispers, Elizabeth felt a sense of disappointment at their betrayal while Lucky and Nik began to plan not only the next six weeks but from what she was hearing her entire future.

Then there was silence. Emily had suddenly stopped speaking and had begun to smile while Sarah looked on with a worried expression on her face. Nik looked like he had swallowed a rotten lemon whole and Lucky was clearly trying to decide what to say to whoever was now behind her.

Elizabeth swallowed another sip of the water, then realized the buzz she was feeling wasn't from the crowds excitement it was the way she felt when only one man was there. When only one person was near.

Slowly turning around, she looked up into azure blue eyes that were staring at her like she was the answer to all of his prayers.

Jason looked at his Elizabeth, she had changed so much in the last few years. Her hair had softened from tight curls kept shoulder length into long curls, dark hair had lightened and was now shot through with even lighter colored highlights.

The face was the same, her plush lips that had often driven him to distraction when he had stayed in her studio, a button nose that made him want her on its tip had matured to suit her face and her eyes, her eyes still showed her every emotion.

They had gone from surprised to excited to hurt and now to looking at him as if to detect the same differences he had in her.

Elizabeth was astounded, Jason had changed so much. He had always been fairly fit, but now, he looked capable of lifting his motorcycle, his face was a bit harder, his hair a bit darker... but his eyes, they were the same and the slight smile now growing on his face though rarely seen was the same almost shy smile he had always shown to her.

"Jason?"

My "Elizabeth?" he edited what he wanted to say and just said her name then asked "Would you care to dance with me?"

"We were just about to..." Lucky glared as Elizabeth placed her hand in Jason's and was lead off to the dance floor. "What the hell is going on Emily? Why is Jason dancing with Elizabeth?"

"A better question would be, why isn't he dancing with Carly?" asked Nik, his expression dark with anger.

"Excuse me." Emily said with a smile at her fiancee and her friend, "I have to go speak to my parents and find out. Sarah, come with me."

When they had left, Emily looked back then at her friend and said "I think I just lost my fiancee, I thought he would be mature about this, but that isn't the look of a mature man."

Sarah loosely hugged Emily as they joined the Quartermaines and Audrey Hardy who had an apprehensive look on her face. "I am not so sure about this, this might not have the happy ending we all want."

"Audrey, do you believe that Elizabeth is in love with Jason?" asked Lila.

"Yes but he is rushing things." she said fretfully. "Why can't he slow down."

"Audrey like he told us today, he waited for two years, having no contact, I just think that in the end, Jason wanted to give her a chance to make her mind up regarding a lot of things, including Lucky."

"Why?" asked a confused Sarah. "She was done with him when he came back."

"I think that Jason just wanted to be sure." Lila said with a look of annoyance at Bobbie Spencer who was now speaking to Luke on the opposite side of the ballroom. That young woman had a lot to answer for, thought Lila. Telling Jason when he called to stop writing and speaking to Elizabeth, that her first love was back. That they would live happily ever after.

As Jason lead Elizabeth towards the floor, he took in her dress and just smiled at her while mentally imagining just how quickly the younger Jones girl could get done what he had asked. How he had let the last twenty seven months pass between visits he didn't know, not even a knock on the head explained forgetting how wonderful Elizabeth was.

As his mind went back to that last night, the night they had given into their passion. The night they had made love and all he could think of were long slim legs wrapped around his waist as his lips had feasted on her taut little raspberries.

His family and Audrey had suggested taking the time to get to know her again, he didn't know how to explain that they could be parted for years and at their souls, Elizabeth and he would still know each other. He had spent the time away preparing for this moment, dreaming of the day he got to hold her in his arms again.

Just as they began to dance he heard the sound that he most didn't want to hear a squawk from his former friend and the snippy sound of Robin's voice. Then turning he saw Lucky getting ready to charge at them. Holding out his hand, he asked. "Elizabeth, please, trust me."

Looking him over, then taking a deep breath, Elizabeth placed her small hand into his and walked towards the exit door.

There Jason was about to explain that they had to wait when Georgie Jones came off the elevator. "Jason, its all done. Here."

"Thank you." he said to the younger Jones girl and with a quick toss-away comment telling her to keep the rest of the money, Elizabeth and he ducked into the elevator she had just exited.

With a shrug, she looked at the money then tucked it into her pockets just as her cousin came rushing through the doorway. "Georgie, did you see which way Jason went?"

"Jason?" she asked then with a frown said "I don't think so."

She hated lying to Robin, but she had seen the way Jason had looked at Elizabeth and knew her cousin was wasting her time. Then they both heard the blond otherwise known to her enemies as Hurricane Carly as she rushed out into the hallway and demanded to be told where Jason was.

"Carly stop, you are embarrassing yourself." said Sonny who when she hissed at Robin to stay away from Jason, that he didn't want her, that he had come back to save Carly just said "Carly, enough. He didn't come back here for you, anymore than he came back for Robin. He came back for one reason and one reason only. Elizabeth."

With that, he went back inside, positive that by then Jason and Elizabeth had taken off either on his bike or in one of the cars.


	2. Chapter 2

Someday My Prince Will Come

Chapter Two

Not a word was spoken as Jason and Elizabeth descended two floors in the elevator and then following the number on the card given to him by Georgie Jones, Jason walked down the corridor then turning right down another as he led her to a hotel suite.

Unlocking the door, he looked at Elizabeth and said "I know you have lots of questions and are feeling hurt, but give me a chance to explain."

Once inside, the sound of the door closing was as loud as a gunshot in the quiet of the room as Jason tossed the room key down on the desk then looked at the beautiful sight in front of him.

Elizabeth Webber in a ball gown would always be a sight but the ivory color of this one reminded him of a wedding gown. "Did your grams help you pick that dress out?"

"Jason, you haven't written, you didn't call in over two years and your first response is to ask who picked out my dress?" she asked her eyes getting used to the dim light in the room as she took in his shadow removing the suit jacket he was wearing and hang it up.

"Yes." was all he said. Then looking at her added. "Words don't come easy for me. They didn't before my original accident and they still don't. But I have so much I want and need to tell you."

The intensity in his eyes had her saying. "Emily, Emily helped me pick out this dress."

"Its beautiful, it truly suits you." he stated as he went over to turn on a nearby lamp on its lowest setting. If he was about to get his heart broken, he would rather not do it with the harsh yellow hotel lights shining in his face.

"Jason, where have you been?" she asked softly.

"I uh, I did what I left to do. Then, well I had another accident." he said looking at the floor. "I uh, woke up almost six months later but with both sets of memories. I was a bit of a mess. I called, but... no excuses. I should have requested to speak directly to you but I didn't."

Elizabeth moved in closer, then realized that the difference she had seen, they were partly from maturity but there was also a small bit of Quartermaine there, that sense of place they all had, even AJ.

Seeing the suit pants, the dress shirt, Elizabeth found herself looking at him, wanting him and swallowing her ache turned to go to the window and stare out over the city. "I needed you, when Lucky came home. It was so hard standing on my own two feet. At first everyone kept saying that I was in shock, then Nik accused me of abandoning Lucky because I was in love with you."

"I am sorry." he confessed.

Turning to look at him, she said with a soft smile. "I know that you would have been here if you could have. But in the end, I am glad you weren't. It was the best decision for me. It let me stand on my own two feet. I needed that. I just don't know where we go from here. I truly don't, Jason. Two years is a long time."

"I-I came home to you." he said his voice breaking. "I did, but-"

She felt her heart break at his pain but it also reminded her of hers. "Jason, two years, I spend wondering where you were, how you were doing. If you fell in love with someone else."

"I-I know." he said again. "Elizabeth, I saw you last year. I uh, came home. I saw you and you were so happy. IT was the forth of July picnic and I saw you with your family. I just... you were so happy that your whole family was there, I just... I couldn't stay then, I was going to ask you to come with me, but some part of me wouldn't allow me to be that selfish, not when you had found them again."

With a choked sob, she looked at him. "You were here, you were down by the docks weren't you. I thought I was losing my mind. It was that night that almost made me give up on you. I thought maybe he didn't intend to come back, maybe he had found someone else."

"Never." he vowed then said "I went to see my grandmother, made her promise me that if you needed me between then and when I could return, you would tell me. I wanted to give you a chance to experience life, Elizabeth. I just... I have loved you almost from the moment I met you. I just didn't realize what it was I was feeling."

Walking over, Jason escorted her to the only upholstered chair in the room, sat her down in it and knelt in front of her as he continued speaking. "I had no idea that the way I always knew you were in the room meant anything, that the way your smile made me light up inside was important. Then everything happened with Michael and Lucky dying. It was as if we were drawn together through our grief, but you were in love with Lucky."

Her eyes on his, she reached out for his hands then said "I was but it was a teenager's first love. When I lost him in such a tragic way it became so cemented in my heart but when he returned, when he returned, Jason, I looked at him and realized that we were already heading for a breakup when he had died."

"I didn't want to push you, Elizabeth. When we met at Jake's, I still didn't get it, then we spent time together and I began to realize that what I felt for you was so different from what I had experienced love to be. It was patient and kind, we talked to each other." he said his eyes almost glowing in remembrance.

With a heavy sigh, he fell back onto his haunches then said "When I was shot, I was already trying to figure out what to do. You were so young, at least that was what I kept telling myself. But then that night happened..."

Blushing, Elizabeth looked at him, her eyes widening as she stuttered out her response to that statement. "Surely you didn't still think of me as a kid then?"

When he didn't answer she said "No but Elizabeth, what was going on in my mind and my heart... I just... you were this free spirit and I had to give you time. I promise you, I swear, I have never stopped loving you."

Her heart stopping; Elizabeth reached down and grasped his hands. "I have never stopped loving you either. Even when I was mad at you. Carly kept trying to start stuff with me, kept saying that I had to have bored you. I was so jealous, I spent so much time feeling like you had decided I was too inexperienced, too clingy like Carly claimed."

"What on... I don't think Carly knows the definition of the word clingy. If she had ever looked it up she would have seen her picture next to the definition." he said with a smirk. "As for inexperienced, Elizabeth my god, the way that the chemistry is between us... its perfection."

When she looked down, her hair coming forward to cover her face, Jason reached out, gathered her hair and held it up so that he could see her and said "When I was in Paris, I stopped in to see Robin, this was before my accident. I wanted to tell her that while why she did it was wrong, she was right that AJ deserved to know the truth about Michael. Her reaction was to think that that meant I still loved her and that we would get back together."

Seeing the hurt in Elizabeth's eyes, he quickly told her something he knew she needed to know. "I swear on my honor, Elizabeth. There has been no one, no one but my hand."

Confused for a moment, she gasped then looked first at his hand then at the front of his jeans and then at his hand again before looking up into his eyes. Blushing she quickly turned her head towards the hand holding up her hair and gasped yet again.

With a soft chuckle, he said "Though, she didn't like that I told her it would never happen. That I finally truly understood what love was. That it was way more than she had ever told or taught me. She showed up at my pensione, it was, well not pretty. She left sobbing and saying that someday I would regret how I hurt her."

Jason then said "I uh, I have considered confronting her about her lies regarding me as Jason Quartermaine but in the end, they don't matter. She doesn't matter, the only person who matters when it comes to my future family as Jason Morgan Quartermaine is you."

"Oh Jason." Her voice began to fail her as she saw that he loved her as much as she loved him. "I wish you hadn't waited. I have been so sure that you didn't love me anymore. Now, now to know the truth... I just don't know what to think or say."

"So instead of speaking, how about I show you how much you mean to me." he said as his head lifted and he kissed her, his hand traveling to the back of her neck to guide her even closer as the kiss went from soft and gentle to open mouthed and heated.

As their lips parted, Elizabeth looked at the man on the floor in front of her and slid off the chair and onto his lap. "Jason, I love you so much."

"I love you too, but-" With regret he placed her back onto the chair then ruefully said "Elizabeth its been a long time and my control has never been very good when it comes to you."

With a knowing smirk she said "Good, because at least you had your hand. I couldn't bring myself to... you know."

Groaning at the image she had created in his head, he bowed his head but all that did was having him looking at her feet and recalling how they had felt pressed into the back of his thighs.

"Jason, show me again how much you love me." she whispered and he looked into her eyes then ran his hands up the inside of her silk skirt, gathering the material even as he reminded himself how incredible her skin felt.

"Show me." she repeated as she pressed a kiss on his neck, then his chin and finally on his lips. "Please?"

Lifting her, Jason carried her to the bed, laid her on top and then covered her with his body, pressing them together from shoulder to hips. "Once we start this, you are mine forever."

"I am already yours." she confessed as she wrapped her arms around his larger upper body and said "I like these changes, its like you have become who you were meant to be."

The feel of his body on hers was creating a friction within her that had Elizabeth moaning with need even as Jason began to undo her gown and slide it off her shoulder. "Remind me to thank Emily."

"Emily?" she moaned as Jason followed the fabric downward pressing kisses on the newly exposed skin. "Why?"

"The gown does up in the front." he said punctuating each word with a kiss.

"Jason there is a zipper in the back that would be faster." she said and before she finished, she was on her stomach as Jason unzipped the dress. He caught his breath when he realized she wasn't wearing a bra and that she had very tiny panties.

As he eased her onto her back, he peeled the dress away, his eyes feasting on the beauty in front of him. Jason's hands traveled back to Elizabeth's breasts as molded the softness in his hands, then strummed her nipples making Elizabeth moan and her eyes flutter closed.

When his lips replaced his hands and the warmth of his body engulfed her, Elizabeth cried out in pleasure. Her hands clasping him tightly she had such a tight grip on his shirt that she soon had exposed his stomach.

Seeing the slight hair that was narrowing down as it was covered by his dress pants and she couldn't resist letting the shirt go and slipping her hand underneath so that she was now touching his hard hot skin. "Jason." she moaned as he ran his hands down her back and molded her body to his, her hand trapped between them as his lips captured hers in another mind boggling kiss.

"You have changed so much, your body I mean." she whispered as their lips parted and her hands touched muscles that hadn't been there two years before.

"I worked a lot of frustrations out in the gym." he moaned as her legs slipped further apart cradling him where he wanted to be the most. Capturing her lips again, his hands caressed her legs then as if guided by an unseeing hand they slowly edged up her leg until they were easing their way inside where he wanted to be more than anything.

Unable to respond, Elizabeth reached down and undid his dress belt, then his dark charcoal gray pants before sliding inside to cup the rock hard evidence of that frustration. Moving her hand just a bit, she heard him moan and asked "So which would you prefer the Port Charles hotel gym or me?"

"As if you have to ask." he moaned in response to her teasing even as he checked to make sure she was ready then with an unsteady hand reached down to pull out a condom. "I want to make sure that you get to Italy and without this, as badly as I want you, I know we would make a baby."

The idea of a child, one that was the combination of the two of them had her almost telling him not to bother but she understood what he was saying and reached down and with a bit of fumbling helped him sheath himself in some protection just before his head bowed and captured her into yet another kiss.

Stopping midway, his eyes opened and looked into hers then thrust inside, laying claim to his home. Elizabeth gasped at the pleasure and at the intense sense of belonging even as she arched her hips to welcome home.

There were no more words, only gasps, moans and a few ahs as they danced together with each thrust, Jason's hands were tangled in her hair while hers were holding his shoulders as tightly as she could as they kept a steady pace then there was a moment of just peace then eyes met again and emotions overloaded.

The pace grew frantic, the need fraught with the tension of time apart but then they felt the rush, there was a gasp from both of them then they both went tense and fell apart in each others arms as their bodies found the pleasure they had only found with one another.

There was silence then Jason reluctantly went to deal with the condom. Coming back, he held out his hand and said "The shower has been started."

With a knowing smile, Elizabeth let him led her into the bathroom and when they left an hour later, other than a small crease in her gown there was no evidence of what had gone in the hotel suite. "Elizabeth, you do know that you have to marry me now."

Seeing his smirk, she said "Oh really, are you sure about that?"

"Well seeing as you have hopelessly compromised me in the eyes of my family yes." he said. "Besides, your grandmother asked me on your behalf already so... unless you are planning on breaking my heart... on publicly making me look like a loser in love..."

Now confused, she turned to look at him. With a wry smile he said "Grandfather wasn't supposed to send in the news about the engagement until tomorrow, so that it would be in the paper Sunday, uh, he uh, sort of spilled the news early."

"A bit sure of yourself, Mr. Quartermaine, aren't you?" she asked her hands tightly clasped in his.

"That is Dr. Quartermaine to you." he said with a toploftly expression as he stopped her in front of the elevator. "Uh, that is what I did the last eighteen months, finished my rotation. I am a full fledged doctor. Patrick Drake was a classmate of mine."

"He was also my patient." said the man in question as the elevator doors opened. "You so don't want to go back up there, seriously, instead of raising money through donations, the hospital could do so by putting all the Spencers in one room and announcing your news. Right now, just the idea you are back has sent them into a tizzy."

"What news?" asked Elizabeth with a sideways glance at Jason. "Do you know something I don't, Dr. Drake."

With a frantic glance towards Jason he saw the blond smiling and said "Did you or didn't you just spend the last three hours proposing to her?"

"Something like that." he said as he looked at Elizabeth then around the room. "I mean, well will you?"

"Will I what?" she said now hiding her laughter at his facial expressions.

"I think what my neolithic pal is trying to ask is if you will marry me." said Drake with a smirk.

"No." she said then seeing Jason's hurt she said "I am in love with Jason, Dr. Drake, why would I marry you. Jason on the other hand, yes, I will marry him. Whenever and wherever he wants."

"Really?" he asked then turned them around and went towards the other elevator.

"Jason that is the elevator to the lobby not the ballroom." protested Elizabeth.

"I know, you said whenever." he replied and before she could respond he had hit he down arrow and was telling his friend he had to stand as witness for them.

"Jason, you need a license." said Patrick now laughing at the blond.

"In my pocket." he replied then with a look at Elizabeth. "Unless you would prefer Vegas?"

"Whenever and wherever." she answered with a soft smile.

Two months and six days later the entire town was abuzz again.

First came the news that Carly had filed a lawsuit against the Port Charles Herald for libel on behalf of Jason re the engagement announcement had them laughing as they drank their morning coffee. That was the front page news, inside was the small article stating that Dr Jason Quartermaine and his new wife Elizabeth nee Webber now Quartermaine had gone on a honeymoon to Italy.

At that point Sonny had had to be taken to the hospital by his guards after laughing so hard after yet another visit from his ex. She had accused him of keeping Jason away because she knew that he was jealous of the fact they were true soul mates.

While getting help for his bruised ribs, Sonny had met a beautiful young psychology student named Lainey Winters and they went to live happily ever after, sending Carly even more over the edge. She was now living at Bedlam, thanks to the kind help of her mother's ex husband Tony Jones who was certain she would never get well again.

Then had come the end of the very short engagement of Prince Nikolas Cassadine and Emily Quartermaine. She had not liked his attempt at lecturing her for her part in matchmaking for her brother who he had made the mistake of calling a thug again.

Emily had cried on the shoulder of her brother's friend Dr. Patrick Drake and to the shock and horror of Dr. Robin Scorpio who had decided if she couldn't have Jason she would settle for the neurosurgeon so that she could at least be close to her ex. Instead he had managed to get Emily pregnant thanks to faulty business practices of Tracy Quartermaine.

Robin had ended up fleeing town with Nik after the news had been released. The very unhappy couple resided on his island in Greece where they knew they would escape the regular visits of his family. Too bad it didn't work. Laura moved in and Robin was soon wishing that it was Helena that they were dealing with.

As for the Quartermaines, when the news got back from the Italian honeymoon of Elizabeth and Jason that the happy couple were pregnant as a result of using the family brand of condoms, Edward made a very happy but confused Tracy CEO of ELQ.

Too bad it didn't last long. The very long and very happily married Lila and Edward passed away within days of the happy couple's return from Italy. While mourning the loss of the the beloved Lila and the irascible Edward, the twosome had been bemused to realize that both had left Jason their shares in ELQ.

After a long discussion with AJ, both of Alan's sons had taken pleasure in letting Tracy stay on as ELQ, making her well aware that she would be answering to them for a very long time.

She quickly resigned and left town, Ned now running ELQ with their blessings as the two brothers were busy with their own families. AJ had divorced Courtney who had promptly tried to seduce her ex brother in law only to find out that Elizabeth had a very solid right jab. She had quickly left town and AJ had moved on to of all people Brenda Barrett when she had came back from the dead.

Jason and Elizabeth had found all the joy they had been expecting in their marriage, along with three children. A daughter named Lila who was closely followed by two boys Cameron and Jake. Elizabeth would end up going to nursing school after a fire at the hotel, soon joining her husband on staff and reminding many of her own grandparents, the venerable Dr. Steve Hardy and his wife Audrey.

"What are you thinking about?" Jason asked his wife as he pressed a kiss to her neck as they watched the forth of July fireworks ten years later.

"Us." she said then turning in his embrace she said "How much we have and how we could have lost it all. I love you, Jason Morgan Quartermaine."

"I love you." he responded then asked the question he had wanted to for the last month. "Are you?"

With a smirk, she pressed his hands against his stomach then said "I guess it is impossible to fool a doctor. Yes, we are having another baby."

"Its your husband who figured it out." he said then told her. "I was so scared that night, that I would walk into that ball room and you would tell me we had no chance. That it was too late."

"Jason, no matter what, no matter how long it takes. I will be waiting for you. Always." she said with a smile as he gently kissed her and gave thanks that he had been dumb enough to walk into low overhang all those years ago because he doubted that as Jason Morgan he would have ever have had enough confidence to admit to his dream how much she meant to him.

The End.


End file.
